Bounded by Time
by xMusicGurlx
Summary: One ancient spell casted by a troubled lover; Hermione has now been drawn into something that she would have never guessed. Descended from Ravenclaw, she fufils an ancient vow between her and the Heir of Slytherin. HG/TR-LV Might turn to M later on.
1. Chapter 1

**An: Hi everyone! This is something that I just came up with. I have no Beta so please pardon the mistakes. I dont know if this is good enough to continue so its up to the readers. In this story, Rowena and Salazar were lovers and their bond is going to travel through the ages and cause some trouble for the wizarding world. The second part if in Hermione's POV. Hermione is dreaming in the second half and I will explain everything in the next few chapters! R&R! Enjoy!**

_**Thousand years into the past..**_

_Why was Love so cruel?? _

_That question ran through the young girl's mind as she watched her lover on the hospital bed; his breaths slowing down each minute. He was dying and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Damn Godric and his sufferable ways...why did the two men have to fight over her? She loved them both so dearly; only one was more of a brother to her. When Helga summoned her to the Infirmary...when she had seen that blood on the floor, Rowena wanted to kill Godric. He had stab Salazar with that damned sword; the wound wouldn't heal because of it. They were fighting for her love, a love that Godric desperately wanted but would never have. Her heart had been captured by Salazar the first time they had was those green eyes that caught her attention. She grabbed his hand and squeezed lightly. She didn't want him to die...Rowena wouldn't let him go beyond that Veil. They were supposed to go together; Salazar had always said that they would die on the same day, on the same hour of that day. They were soul mates; bound to each other for all of eternity. _

_There had to be some way to save him!!!_

_"Row.." Salazar muttered his eyes fluttering open. Rowena bit her lip to keep from crying. There had to be something..anything to save her beloved. "I'm dying, aren't I?" Rowena shook her head like a five-year old. _

_"I won't let you die, Sal." Rowena growled when all of the sudden it came to her. There was blood magic; she could bound him to her through blood magic. She was still healthly and his could sare that with her. "I'm going to save you, love." Rowena quickly summoned her knife and waited as it appeared in her hand. It was a family heirloom; the sapphire stones and intricate details were designed by her ancestors. _

_"What are you..." Salazar stated before being cut off with a wave of the hand. Rowena cut a diagonal line across her palm swiftly; ignoring the pain that she so desperately wanted to express. _

_"I'm saving you." Rowena repeated as she cut his opposite hand._

_"Bloody hell," he groaned as she slapped their hands together. "Row, don't do this." She shook her head as his eyes fluttered out of pain. Death was slowly approaching. There wasn't much time. _

_**Connectés par l'amour, à travers le temps, ils vivront tous deux ou mourront."**_

_Rowena watched as a bright light enveloped them both; its ethereal light sending chills through her petite body. A cold sensation traveled through her system; Rowena leaned up against the bed for support. She felt so drained. Her eyes fluttered to the man beside her; he was convulsing. Screams echoed through the air as they both began to rench in pain. What had she done?_

_"ROWENA!" a familiar voice screamed. She looked over to the doors and cringed. It was Helga and, by the looks of it, Godric. He was hiding behind her; she had probably convinced him to com and apoligize. Oh this wasn't going to turn out well. She leaned her head against the bed and waited as the pain slowly began to disappear._

_"What have you done, Row?" Godric asked as she looked up to the man beside her. He was saved; the wound disappearing from his very flesh. Yet neither would realize what the cost would be....the result of their bond flowing through the ages and onto two unexpected people. _

xXx

Present Day- Hermione's POV

_There was so much pain. So much blood on the fields, it sickened me so. I knew I was dreaming; the Battle of Hogwarts had already occured in my time. With the defeat of Voldemort and his dark followers, the wizarding world was now in a better place. Yet there was something about this scene that sent chills through my body. Why was I dreaming this??_

_I was in the Forbidden Forest, that I knew because I coudl see the outline of Hogwarts from where I was moon was full and large; light illuminated my surroundings with a deathly glow. I could hear footsteps; few but enough to tell me that there was a group of them. Possibly 3 maybe 4 witches or wizards; I drew my wand up as I hid behind the large oak tree. _

_A group of four appeared out of the mist; their identites shrouded by large black cloaks. I leaned into the tree as they walked by. Their attention was on a single grave. How peculiar was that? I had never seen this before nor have I read anything about a grave being in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. Strange indeed. _

_A cold sensation overcame my body almost instantly; sending me to my knees. What was happening to me? I watched as a hand shot up from the grave. Bloody hell, somebody had been buried alive. I screamed as the pain grew worse; I felt like someone was sapping all of my energy. I was so vulnerable; anybody could attack me and I wouldn't be anle to defend myself. My eyes fluttered as a body appeared, dragging itself out of the grave. The personw as young probably my age or a little bit older. One of the cloaked men covered the body with a similar cloak. It shimmered in the light as the man tried to stand up but failed._

_"Let me..." one said before being cut off._

_"No! Let me do this." the man shouted in anger. My eyes grew wide as the man pulle dihmself up; his legs shaking in pain. There was something familiar about him. I pulled myself up as the pain disappeared. I watched from the shadows as the man smirked; looking at his young body. _

_"My most faithful servants," the man stated his voice dark and mysterious. I almost cried when I realized who it was._

_Voldemort was back._

**AN: The spell is rough French; I used a translator so I'm sry if its bad. This is what it means: **

**_Connected by the love as the time passes, the two will live or will die_**

**If you think there is something better, then please send a PM and tell me. I will give you credit in the next chapter after I fix it. =] **

**R&R!!! Reviews are like drugs. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi everyone!!! Here it is! I hope its to your liking. Sry if its a bit short. THe next will be longer, I promise! It goes from Hermione's POV to Voldemort's. Hope you enjoy! R&R!**

Knowledge is power.

I believed this as I watched the Order members argue on their next plan of action. When two teenagers wake up screaming that the Dark Lord had risen again, they had to do something. Nobody knew what happened to the body, if it was cremated or buried. The Ministry wouldn't risk the chance of burring Tom's body though. There were still those freaks that would love to have a piece of the legend... Morbid it was. Members had been sent out to search for the remains, but nothing turned up. The body had simply disappeared; its location unknown to all. The Order was once again vulnerable because of their lack of knowledge. Pathethic really...

Yet I couldn't help but feel that something was missing from all of this. Why were they the ones that dreamt this scene? All the Horcruxes had been destroyed; the connection between Harry and Voldemort should have been destroyed as well. What was my significance in this act of chaos? There had to be something…anything that could show us the way to understanding this madness! What was it though? All these questions were going to drive me insane. I had to figure this out.

"Excuse me," I muttered making my way out of the kitchen. I knew no one would pay attention. Everyone's eyes were on Kingsley, who would miss a meager 17 year old? I quickly walked out and down the macabre halls. Since Sirius's death, Grimmauld 12 never felt…right. It seemed like the life had been drawn out of the house and into the darkness of death itself. I knew Harry missed him so much; He wouldn't show any feelings toward the fact if Sirius was brought up in conversations. So cold he was…I sometimes wonder if that was really him sometimes.

So many subjects to research…what would I read first?? My eyes combed the shelves. Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, there were so many avenues to go down. Bloody hell, sometimes I wonders if life would be easier if I was a Muggle. There was so much pain and darkness in this world I had grown to love; there was so much blood shed…

_Blood magic…_

The idea seemed random at first. How could blood magic resurrect that psychopath? It couldn't be the Resurrection potion; Wormtail- that bloody wanker- had prepared the potion himself and dumped Tom's body into the cauldron during our fourth year. I could remember Harry telling me what happened after they were out of school. So it had to be blood magic...yet how???

I would have to go back to the beginning and research. It was the only thing I could do now.

* * *

_"Yes, My Lord?" _

_I opened my eyes; taking in my surroundings. The wonders of a young body never seemed to amaze me; I had forgotten what it felt like to feel so alive. I rotated my neck out of habit before looking at the youngest Nott. His eyes stared at me with disbelief. The boy seemed shocked by my appearance; everyone was shocked actually. Its not like I didn't like the attention. Attention was needed only when it was wanted. _

_"Stap your staring, boy." I growled watching with satisfaction as he lowered his eyes. _

_"Sorry, milord." he groveled. I could smell the fear and smirked. There was only power and those too weak to take it...grasp it and fully use it. I need power, wanted power and I had to have her by my side. The Ravenclaw to my Slytherin. It was that bond our ancestors placed on us; the lover's bond that Ravenclaw casted to save her precious Salazar. Who would know that in a year's time he would have left Hogwarts never to return? Both sired childern; continuing the line so in future generations, the vow would be kept. Now it has and I need her by myside. _

_"Hermione Granger is your first priority. I need her, Nott." I stated watching as his face twisted in disgust. _

_"What do you want with the Mudblood? She is nothing to you." he asked not realizing what he had done. How dare he question my authority???_

_"Are you questioning me?" I asked my eyes narrowing with anger. "Are you questioning your lord?? Do you have no faith in me?" I pulled out my wand as he cowered in fear. I loved the smell of fear and desperation...a drug to those like myself. A high of absolute power it was; I couldn't get enough of it. I watched as he twitched in pain. A non-verbal crucio...one of my favorites. Its ability to drive a person mad was simply delectable. _

_"I'M SORRY, MY LORD!!!!" Theodore screamed as the pain grew intensity. "FORGIVE ME!" I smirked at his submissive state and released him from the curse. I watched with amusement as he kissed the hem of my robes. Revenge was sweet. _

_"Find the girl. Bring her to me."_


End file.
